


Hariel and the Chamber of Secrets

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Hariel , Prince of Angels-in-Training [2]
Category: Christian Bible, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Matrix
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Hariel and friends Second Year.  The Demon Malicael promised Revenge on Hariel. Will their Second Year be as eventful as their First?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As with the first part , take every single thing you think you know about Hogwarts and Harry Potter and throw it out the window.
> 
> This is NOT your regular Alternate Universe , this Hariel 'Harry' Amaterasu 'Potter's World. Full of ArchAngels , Demons , manipulative Headmasters , Slytherin!Hariel , Nice!Draco and many other things.  
> This a crossover where The Matrix , Harry Potter and the Christian Bible collid.
> 
> Pairings : Uriel 'Neo' Amaterasu / 'Adrian' Smith ,  
> Gabriel Amaterasu/ Thomas 'Thom' Riddle in body of 'Qurinus Quirell' 
> 
> If you do not like any of those things , please go and find another story to read. Please do not read this if you only wish to post a Flame! review.
> 
> Otherwise Thank - You for choosing Hariel and the Chamber of Secrets , I hope you can enjoy this flight on ArchAngel! Airlines , flight HarielYR02.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Salazar Slytherin/ Godrick Griffindor

Memory

Thom Riddle looked around the magnificent chamber of his Ancestor Salazar Slytherin.  
He had taken the Soul-Mate potion , but unfortunately it hadn't shown anyone.  
He wanted to find his Soul-Mate , according to Professor Dumbledore it was cheating to use the potion.

_'I don't care what the old-man thinks, I just want to find my Soul-Mate. I just want someone to love me._   
_Is that so bad?'_

He kneels down in front of the giant statue , feeling the most amazing power in the air - calmness and love.  
How Thom desperately wished to have at least love in his life.  
Everyone in the other houses' , even some in his own didn't like him.   
They thought he was creepy and far too smart, he was always alone.

* * *

 

He put his Journal down on the floor and wrote :

_Dear Ancestor Salazar,_

_I read that you were one of the most powerful Wizards of your time._   
_That you were the one who invented the Soul-Mate Potion._   
_That it gave you Godrick Griffindor , I wish that I could find my Soul as you did._   
_Please Salazar all my life no one has understood me._

_They blame every problem on me , and no one tries at all to GET to know me._   
_I try to be nice to them and they turn away from me._   
_It hurts that everyone else can find friends and thier Soul , yet I can not._

_I think that I will form a group of people that can help me try to find my Soul with me._   
_Then at least I will not be alone until I find him , let the Angels help me._   
_I have read the Legends of the Angels._   
_How I wish that I could be so lucky in this time , to have an Angel for a Soul Mate._

_They are the most beautiful creatures on the face of the Earth , even more beautiful than a full Veela._   
_The Angels are also the most loyal and couragous beings._   
_They will do anything to make sure that thier Mate is safe and happy._   
  
_Oh, Salazar I wish that I could see my Mate just one time._   
_Even if my Mate is not an Angel , I just want someone to love and understand me._

_With Love , Thom (Thomas) Riddle_

* * *

 

So it was that Thomas Riddle left the Chamber of Secrets , having stored unknowingly in his desperation a piece of his own Soul in the Journal.

Minutes later the statue opened and the Basilisk , Serena emerged from a long sleep to help her new Master try to and  find his Soul- Mate.

_'Salazar said to help the one who woke me, that they would be my new Master or Mistress. If young Masters' Soul-Mate was here she would help find him.'_


	2. Letters and Lockhart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the others get their letters and go to Diagon Alley.   
> Going to Flourish and Blotts could prove to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Also the last name : Amaterasu may switch spelling between and through chapters to Amateratsu .   
>  From how its actually said to how it sounds like its spelled. 
> 
> -Hedwig is Hariel's Angelic Familar. That means she is much smarter than a regular owl, she is also capable of telepathic speech and is immortal.  
> Unless killed by a Demon or one of the Fallen Angels , Angelic Familars will exist as long as their Angel does. 
> 
> -To Harry, Hariel : Dad - Uriel 'Neo' , Father - 'Adrian' Smith , FATHER , ALL CAPS - God , Yehovah , I AM ect. 
> 
> Except in this chapter : LOCKHART USING ALL CAPS TO LOOK STUPID

**Letters and Lockhart**

Harry smiled as he looked at all of the people , ArchAngels and Familars in the living room.  
It was impossible to see all of them , over ten people and seven Familars.  
His Dad, Father , Uncles' Mike, Gabe and Raph , Neville , Draco , Hermione to name a few were here for his birthday.  
He had never had so many presents in his young life , and no could say it was Sin everyone had only brought one present for him.

Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Parkinson had made a cake that had been devoured earlier.  
Now everyone was just waiting for their letters to arrive.  
They suddenly poured in like rain , one for each of the Students.  
Harry unsheathed the Angelic Dagger that Dad had made for him and cut open his School Letter.

* * *

_'At least they actually called me Amaterasu this year._   
_I wonder who this Lockhart fellow is that's replacing Uncle Gabe and Prof. Quirell._   
_I've never heard of him , this is crazy. Almost all of the books are his.'_

Harry asked "Dad ? Who's this Lockhart person that's supposed to teach DADA , since Quirell's accident with his leg."  
Uncle Gabe pulls the ex-Professor against his side , his leg couldn't be healed by normal magic and he hadn't let Uncle do it.  
So now they had to have a new Professor.

Mrs. Parkinson and Mrs. Zabini both sighed. Pansy and Blaise's respective Dad's or 'in-law' for Blaise looked annoyed.

As Harry sheathed the dagger on his belt , Mrs. Parkinson awnsered " He's only one of the most brave Wizards of this century. Look at all the things that he's done, all the awards he's gotten. I heard Gillderoy was signing his auto-biography today in Diagon. "

* * *

A wind ruffled the air in the room , my own wings straining towards it.   
They still hadn't grown over the summer , I had gotten taller but my wings hadn't gotten longer.  
ALL six of my Dad and Uncles' wings' had flared and fluffed-out in indignation.

_'Thats funny. They've never done that at the same time before. They look like rainbow coloured chickens._   
_Six winged chickens , but still rainbow coloured chickens.'_

Dad mutters " Yeesh, I fight Demons nearly every day, for a really LONG time and you don't see me asking for awards.  
If you would ask me I'd say that Lockhart's bad news. Just look at how expensive most of his so called-books are.  
Stars and Salt , over fifty dollars American never mind in Wizard Money. "

* * *

Then Mrs. Granger says " Well there's too many of us to go at once. Plus Hermione, Danny and I will need to change money. "  
 _'Far , far too many of us. Especially with all the Kids , this impossible.'_

Mr. Granger replies " Remember ,dear. This is the Wizarding World , not the Regular World.   
We could use, we could use a , a Portkey or what have you."  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger were still getting used to the Magical World even after Dad had healed Hermione and everyone else.

For a few minutes it was chaos in the living room. As Father (who had started working as an Auror this summer, much to Dad's disappointment) started producing the international Portkeys.  Sometimes it paid to have obssesive Parents , a Seraph-Archangel and an Artifical Program that were always prepared for any  'Inevitablity' or 'Possibility'. It also got annoying because the only reason they obssesed was because of me.

* * *

Everyone went with their parents. Dad, Father and I going with Hermione and the Grangers because we needed to change money too.  An hour later the six of us were joining the line outside Flourish and Blotts. Since our newest 'Professor' was signing books today , the store only opened in fifteen more minutes. When they got into the store , even though we were one of first to get in it was hectic.

Wizards , Witches and Creatures of all ages and genders. All of the Creatures subtly bowed to Dad , acknowledging FATHER and HIS Highest Seraph .  
Hermione and I looked around trying to find Blasie and Neville , or anyone for that matter. I focused on Draco , feeling the Telekentic pull through the store. He was at the Biography desk with Mrs. Malfoy , Mr. Malfoy was glaring at our newest Proffesor as he took forever signing her book.

* * *

Then Lockhart looks up and sees us , "WHATS THIS. HARIEL POTTER , HERE WITH HIS DEAR FRIENDS. "  
 _'Stars and Salt. Why'd he have to say that? I didn't want anyone normal knowing I was here.'_

Lockhart leaps up from his desk at me. I could sense over half the Creatures , never mind Dad tense at his move.  
The new 'Professor' grabs me, Hermione and Draco pulling us into the Daily Prophet cameras' view.  
As the camera started taking pictures , I hissed  **"My name is Hariel Amaterasu. Not Potter. "**

The golden - haired Professor continues " WHEN THEY CAME HERE THEY HAD NO IDEA THAT I WOULD BE SELLING MY AUTO - BIOGRAPHY. WHAT YOU, MY DEAR PEOPLE DID NOT KNOW IS THAT I WILL BE TAKING OVER THE DADA POSTION AT HOGOWARTS. AHM , HOGWARTS. AS THEIR NEW TEACHER ITS MY PLEASURE TO GIVE THEM FREE COPIES OF MY BOOKS."

Draco mutters "Your a nut. " then we each had a whole armload full of books.

* * *

Suddenly a Creature , a brown-haired Werewolf , rushed us out of the camera light. Before I could ask who he was the Werewolf was gone.  Mr. Malfoy walks up, asking "Are you alright Draco , Harry , Hermione ? " I noticed that he was carrying an old book of some sort.

We all nodded , then a voice said "Well , well look who it is. A bunch of snakes and a tratior. "

 _'I wish Eea was here to scare him again. '_ I wanted Dad's familar to scare Ron Weasley so bad. He was terrified of all huge dogs, much less Wolves now. __'I might be an Angel but I've got feelings too. Nothing would be the same without them- Dad wouldn't have met Father without them._ I am so glad I never had to live with the Dursleys_.'

* * *

"What do you want Weasley ?. We weren't doing anything to you. " Hermione replies.

The red-haired bully of Griffindor sneers " What your too famous to buy your own BOOKS now. Need Lockhart to hand them out. "

Draco snarls " At least we could afford the books , if Lockhart given them to us for free. You can't even get good second-hand versions. Look at how tattered and broken those books are. It kinda reminds me of your family. "

* * *

" **Draco Malfoy** "   Mr. Malfoy warns him- you didn't insult another 'Pure' bloods family in front of others.   
Even if you didn't like them , Hermione and I were still sort of shocked.   
With how nice Draco was with us , it was hard to remember that he could be scathing and abrasive.   
He was raised 'Pure' blood after all. He hadn't acted that way to Hermione in over half a year now.

The taunt worked , Weasley flew at Draco and punched him in the face. Books went flying into the air and I heard someone scream.

I looked past Weasley to see a red-haired First-Year girl had dropped her books too.  
While Hermione and I pulled the snake and lion apart , Mr. Malfoy was helping with the girls books.  
I blinked when I saw that the old one Draco's dad had been holding was gone.

* * *

Dad and Father arrived , Dad asking " Lucius ? What happened ? "

"Nothing . Uriel , nothing to worry about. "

A red-haired man walks up now " Ronald, what happended ? Your supposed to be helping Ginerva get her books. "  
 _'Oh, that must be Weasley's dad. Doesn't he work at the British Ministry?'_

Weasley says " Malfoy attacked me. "

"No Draco didn't. You attacked him. " Hermione and I both said , it was the truth after all.

Mr. Weasley , not believing " Your lying. Your both lying. "

* * *

The air seems to freeze , the lights brightening painfully as Magic and Presence swirled , when Dad growls " Are you calling my Son a liar ? "

Dad's enormous red and gold wings turning in colour to silver flaring in the spiritual realm , blocking the shelves and turning the light to sparkling white -fire. Magic slowly starting to gather around its ArchAngel.

* * *

Mr. Weasley saying " Yeah, I am what are you doing about it. Ronald is perfectly behaved , he never starts any fights. "

"Really , then how come I saw it. Your Son did start the fight. He insulted Harry and his friends. Your Ronald even threw the first punch. "

"He did not , your lying too. "

_'Did Mr. Weasley really just say that. You do not accuse the ArchAngel of Truth and Hope of lying.'_

* * *

All of the Creatures had left the building by now. The Witches and Wizards crowded around waiting to see what would happen.

"Say that again and then tell me that I truly I AM a liar. " Weasley flinched at hearing FATHER's name , but doesn't take the sub-consious warning

Instead of talking like a normal adult , Mr. Weasley makes a mistake. He throws a punch at Dad , Dad dogdges it and the build-up of magic slams into Mr.Weasley.

His hair started to turn Slytherin green and silver , I resisted the urge to burst out laughing.  
 _'Everyone except for Weasley , even his little sister Ginerva was trying not to laugh. '_

* * *

After picking up Draco's books off the floor we left Flourish and Blots. We all laughed as soon as we got outside.  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Malfoy walking out and asking what we were laughing about.  
So then Draco, Hermione and I told them what happened.  
They laughed too.

_' It feels like its going to be a great Second Year. I can't wait to tell Hedwig what happened.'_


	3. Departure and Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mainly Neo/Uriel and Smith/Adrian chapter , with Hariel's leaving on the Express and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urlilliel - Harry's Mom , Uriel 'Neo's daughter , Her name means " God is my fire in the Night , FireNightGod , The Firey Night of God"  
>  was mainly called 'Urlilli " by Uriel or "Nightfire" . 
> 
>  
> 
> First Molting Ceremony- When a young Angels 'father' or 'mother' shows them their first feather and what it can do for their Soul-Mate.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Chapter contains YoungerCute! Hariel

Neo looked down at his little Hariel , a Second Year already.  
It seemed only a second ago that Urlilliel had looked up at him with those big , green eyes over four mellenia ago.  
For a second the Highest Seraph couldn't breath , wishing his daughter was here to help them send Harry off.

He picked the young Prince -in-Training up and hugged him , wrapping wings around him and Blessing Harry with more Presence. Whispers " I love you , Hariel. Don't forget to pratice your empathy. And if anything happens Owl us.   
Watch out for anything weird that could mean Demons. "

* * *

Harry hugs me back , " I love you too Dad , Father . I won't forget to practice my Exorcisms either. I wanna be ready in case something happens."

The former One puts his son down , moving back so Smith could have his turn. Uriel might have been Angel of Vengence and Wrath but he was too many other things. _' Now he was trying not to let the ArchAngel of Arts through by crying , he could be the personification of Wrath for FATHER's sake he was **not** going to cry.He refused to.'_

Smith was saying " You are going to help your friends are you not ? ...' Harry nods '.. Good. You are doing so well with the Exorcisms soon I doubt that you will need Uri's help. You are stronger than you were last year even if you do not see it. We know you are going to do great this year as last year."

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later Uriel Amateratsu and Adrian Smith watched as the Hogwarts Express left the Station , along with the Malfoys , Parkinsons , Grangers and the Zabini's.  
Uri saying " Ad. Do you rememeber all those years ago when Harry was two ? I mean besides his being cute. "

They walked away from the other couples , towards the exit.

"Yes, of course I do he was a little _Angel_ after all. That was the year Harry started molting on the carpet. "

"It seems like only yesterday. "

* * *

**Flashback 10 years ago**

I smiled as I saw a small , incredibly small green and white feather on the carpet.  
I walked into the living room - Smith/Adrian and Eea were playing with Harry.  
Or mainly Eea was letting Hariel pull her wing- feathers out and Smith was actually smiling again.  
It was still amazing that just over a year ago he and 'Adrian' had nearly fought to the death , before stopping and rescuing Harry.

I couldn't get over how cute he was, if a Demon saw me they'd wonder if I'd gone crazy.  
The giant green-eyes looking up at me as I swept and folded my wings back before sitting down.  
Hariel tried to copy me , I could tell even though his wings weren't even half of his shoulder width.  
The dark green-eyes closed and little face scrunched up , I laughed and petted my Angelic Familiar.  
I remembered the same expression on Urlilliel's face when she had tried the same.

* * *

It was heart-breaking to know that my little Urlilli wasn't here to see her sons' First Molting Cermony.

I held up the feather "Hariel do you know what this is? "

"Fether, mi fether."

"Full words , Hariel you are an Angel. "

I sighed exasperated at Smith , he didn't need to learn complete pronunciation. Not even Angelic 'chicks ' or babies could pronunce words properly by this age. Only at five years , it only seemed like two years at Home because time was both 'faster' and 'slower' there.

"Ad. Stop it , you're going to ruin the Ceremony. " an almost sheepish look from my Love.

* * *

"Yes, my dear Hariel this is your feather. I want you to take this feather. "   
The tiny hand reaching out , nearly falling in his haste Eea stopping him. I gave him the feather and he stared at it.

" Hariel "Wise One of God " is what your name means and this feather will collect your love and caring.  
When you find your Soul-Mate if you give them this it will protect them when you can't. "

Harry squeaks , as the feather flashed forward briefly in time. Growing to become much longer than his little forearm , and a brilliant emerald green tipped in pearly white. Staring again as it shrunk down in size , to barely the size of his hand.

* * *

Then Harry gets up and walks forward , his small legs failing falling into Smith's lap.   
He reaches up and touches the feather hung on Smith's neck by a thin gold cord.  
My feather shifted colour every second , like my real wings could if I wished them to.

He says " Da , here " running his fingers over the feather.

Smith runs a hand through Hariel's hair , voice even more gentle than with me as he says " Yes, Hariel he is. But the more important part of him , is right here. With you and I. "

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Ad. Do you think Harry's going to start molting again? He didn't molt at all last year , except at home for Christmas.  
He could get in trouble because of the feathers. You know how powerful the feathers are, he's going to be even stronger and the feathers with him.  If the wrong person got hold of one .... later on"

Smith reaches up touching the chain that for once wasn't hiding under his collar. My feather was black as a ravens' , so it looked normal.

"He's going to be fine. Worry when something happens , not before. Well , my Fire look at the brightside - we finally get the house to ourselves again for a while. Apart from working at least. No Eea either, that bedroom is off - limits now."

* * *

I laughed as we walked through the barrier seperating the Regular and Magical Worlds.  
I took his hand , we disappeared from the physical plane and into the spiritual world.  
Watching as two Hogwarts boy ran up to the closed barrier , one of them was Ronald Wealsey.

Weasley says " Come on , Dean we can take my Dad's car. We can catch the train. It can go invisble."

The other boy 'Dean' asks " Your Dad's car , or the train ? "

"Doesn't matter , come on already. " The Weasley boy was already running back as he aswnered.

* * *

I shook my head , flexing my wings and taking off. Smith wrapped an arm around my back , between my second and third pairs of wings.

_' My Soul is right. I'll try to worry when something happens , not before. I'll try. '_


	4. Meeting Ginerva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny finds something in the Train.

Ginvera Weasley bent down , having spotted something on the floor.  
When she picked it up she saw that it was a .... feather.

_'I've never seen a feather like this before. Its one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen._   
_Its' all green , white and glowy. I wonder if Luna would know what this came from?._   
_She knows a lot of stuff . '_

Ginny had been walking back to her and her friend Luna Lovegood's compartment when she heard her older brother Ron's voice. Well , one of her six older brothers' voices , it just happened to Ron's.

* * *

 

"Your dad insulted my dad. Does the stupid American think he's better at finding Vermin ?  
He looks like he couldn't find his way out of a jumper. "

Ginny frowned she had never heard Ron call anyone 'Vermin' before.  
She remembered the long-black haired boy and man from Flourish and Blotts.

_'Great Rons' being stupid again. That man didn't insult Dad , Dad insulted him by calling him a liar._   
_I don't think I want to be in Griffindor anymore if Ron's going to be this stupid all the time.'_

* * *

She tucked the strange and beautiful feather gently in her bag , before going to the compartment Ron's voice was coming from. The three Second Years from the book -store where there , the black haired boy , the blond Malfoy boy and a brown haired girl.

Along with Ron , Ginny said " Ron , shut up for once. The Exorcist didn't insult Dad , Dad called him a liar. If you ask me Dad deserved what he got."

Ron turns on her looming over her, face already red turning a bit blue.  
"What did you just say , Ginny ? Are you gonna be a tratior now? , go and join them.  
I won't have anything to do with you."

* * *

 

Ginny banged into the wall as Ron pushed past her.  Surprisingly it was the Malfoy boy who spoke first " Are you alright ? He's always been that way , but I didn't think he do that to his own sister."

She blushed looking at them , before saying " I'm fine I think. Rons' always done that when no one looks. Then he pretends to be perfect for Dad."

Ginny looked at the black-haired Amateratsu boy , he did look like the Master Exorcist.  
Unlike Ron was always saying he didn't look proud or snobby , he looked nice and calm.

She says " I'm sorry about what my Dad said about yours. I think what your Dad did was awesome. It didn't come out for two weeks.   I'm Ginerva , Ginny Weasley. "

* * *

 

So Ginny got introduced to Hariel Amateratsu , Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.  
She went back to her compartment with her friend Luna , having decided what House she would rather live in.  
Later that night at the Sorting she was placed in the House of Hufflepuff.  
Her friend Luna was placed into the House of Ravenclaw.

When Ginny reached into her bag to get the feather from that morning her hand brushed the old blank diary from Flourish and Blotts. Becoming bored with her new room-mates she closed the curtains and drew a picture of the feather , in the diary.  
She would keep it secret , she didn't want anyone to steal it.

* * *

 

What Ginny did not know was that someone was also looking for Angel Feathers.  
She also did not know that she would have so much more than just a letter from home to fear


	5. Howls and Harts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Meeting Ginerva and the first Lockhart class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the schedule so that DADA is in the morning , not afternoon.

Hariel blinked as suddenly the sound of a Howler filled the Great Hall.

_**"Ronald Weasley !!! You are in so much trouble. First you steal your Father's car , then you go and crash it into the Train.** _   
_**So that they have to stop and pick you up , you don't know how badly you've embaressed us.** _   
_**Now not only do we have to go and pick up the Car , but we have to deal with an investiagation.** _   
_**You nearly got Dean and yourself expelled from the school , you could have killed your sister.** _   
_**When you get home for Christmas-holidays you are Grounded. "** _

_'O, so thats why the Train had to stop for that hour. Stupid, really could of gotten ALL of us killed._   
_He's lucky the Trains magic isn't explosive to collisions._ '

It was a womans' voice , Harry was sure it was Weasley's Mom.   
He thought the Howler was over and so was going back to his breakfast , when it started up again.

_**"Ginerva Weasley... Why did you have to go to Hufflepuff. Was Griffindor not good enough for you?** _   
_**Is your own family not good enough for you ? Until you learn to value your family you are staying at school.** _   
_**Your not even coming home for Christmas. "** _

* * *

 

Harry watched as Ginny got up from the Hufflepuff table and ran out of the room.   
His first instinct was to go after her , to make sure she was going to be okay.

How could Ginny's parents do that , let her think they'd forgotten and exploed it now ?  
They'd gone and shamed her in front of the whole school.  
That seemed incredibly unfair to Harry , they could have done that without a Howler.

Pansy says " Don't Harry , let her deal with it first before you go try and help. "

_'How well his friends knew him. Maybe he would have to owl Dad and ask if Ginny could stay with them if it didn't work out for her.'_

Hermione was staring after Weasley's little sister too , she and Neville had started to sit with them at the end of last year.   
The rest of the older Snakes were now used to it , the First Years glared at the Lions suspiciously .  
It wasn't fair that Ginny got stuck with Weasley for a brother.

Hermione says " We'll ask her later , but right now we need to get to Lockhart's first class. We don't want to be late."

* * *

 

Harry, Draco , Pansy , Blaise and Neville all got there bags from under the table and joined Hermione at the Hall doors.  
Harry let his Angelic Empathy out . A trail of shame and anger blazing yellow and red across the hallway towards the stairs.  
He quickly pushed it down as the strong emotions swirled on the edge of his mind , trying to find a way in.  
He willingly and the others unconsiously followed it until it broke off and went higher than the D.A.D.A classroom.

_'Am I going to get overwhelmed when all the girls besides Hermione and Pansy go crazy ?'_

The joint group of Snakes and two Lions took seats at the back of the class.  
A few seconds later the rest of the Slytherin Second Year filed in quietly.  
Weasley and Thomas were yelling in triumph as they led the Griffindors in.  
Weasley saying "We should so do that again next year. "

Harry glared at him _'He's not even worried about Ginny.  
The rest of us and I have known her less than two weeks and we're worried about her.'_

* * *

Harry stood up and walked over to Weasley.   
The red-haired boy looked up and says "Want to sing my praises too, **Potter**?"

It took all of Harry's Angelic patients not to punch him in the face three times in one second for sacrlige.  
 _'Angels do not sing Praise for humans Weasley. If you knew who I really was.... If you knew who your dad really insulted._  
 _You wouldn't be so arragant. '_

"My name is Amaterasu , not Potter. How can you not even be worried about her ?  
Even a Slytherin doesn't ignore their own relatives. "

He resisted the urge to summon Presence and let loose on him , like last year in Potions.  
Even a year later putting tons of boils on Weasley was still funny.

"I didn't know you had relatives , Potter. I mean neither of those Idiots you call parents are actually related to you , right."

Then Blaise and Neville were pulling him away , before he could punch Weasley or loose the magic building in his feathers and shoulder-blades.

He glared at Weasley from his seat , Weasley smirked back at him. Harry calmed himself , he didn't want to hurt his friends.

* * *

 

When Lockhart swept into the room , most of it sighed . Harry stifled a gasp as the incredible amount of emotions washed over him.

He didn't know how Dad could handle all of these emotions at once .   
Then again Dad had mellenia of training and you couldn't really teach Empathy.

He ducked his head as he felt all the longing in the room flood over him , they wanted to be noticed by Lockhart.  
They wanted Lockhart to love them and shower them in his presence as if he was GOD.  
Harry glared from under his eyelashes at that rush of arragance from their Proffessor , he thought he was such.

"Hello , Students. How are my lovelies today? " Lockhart said.

_'How can people like him? He's even more arrogent then Father was to Dad when they first met._   
_Even he didn't call Dad lovely , though he wanted to. Father wasn't that proud and yet Lockhart is?'_

The young Angelic Prince-in- Training shook his head in disgust.  
He wished Uncle Gabe and Prof. Quriell could teach again.

  
That feeling increased after most of the class sighed " Hello, Proffessor. "   
Uncle Gabriel never would have stood for having that in a classroom.  
Then Lockhart started class by giving the most stupid quiz ever.

* * *

 

Even in magical school , like normal school the quizzes mostly had to be of the subject being taught.  
Over the past three days Harry had forced himself to look at the Lockhart books , but they didn't help when he couldn't stop laughing.

To Harry most of the books were obivously faked , you learned living with an ArchAngel/ Master Exorcist what worked and what didn't.  Or atleast Lockhart was lying , in his Empathic senses the books felt covered in Decepction.

The books wouldn't even help since the quiz was about Lockhart himself and Harry still could barely stop laughing to answer them. Over three pages on a quiz that wouldn't teach them anything about Defense Against The Dark Arts.

_'Dad wouldn't blame me for failing this test. This is the most obnoxious test on Pride in this and last year.'_

* * *

 

Unsprisingly Harry , Draco and also Blaise failed the so called 'test'.  
Draco had kept looking at Harry who had still been laughing and laughed himself.  
Then Blaise had started as well , and Hermione had glared at them for interrupting the 'test'.

Harry couldn't wait to get out of the class to go to Herbology.  
He thought a moment longer and he would have been sick from exposure to Pride.


	6. Mandrakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hariel's letter home about Lockhart and Herbology

Dear Dad and Father,

I hope your not having too much fun now that I'm back in school. This first week hasn't been too bad.  
The rest of my friends and I had our first lesson with Lockhart this morning.  
As Father would say " It was a farce" . We had a three page test on _Lockhart_ not about what we learned last year.

Draco , Blasie and I probably failed that test. I felt I would die from all of the Pride in that classroom.  
Seriously , Lockhart is even more Arrogant than Father ever was.

I had hoped that DADA would be the last time I would see him today.  
I was wrong , when Draco, Blasie , Greg, Vince and I were going to Herbology with the Ravenclaws Lockhart showed up with Professor Sprout.

They had just finished helping the Womping Willow thats' branches had been broken during an unusual storm.  
Lockhart made it seem as if he had done all the work instead of Prof. Sprout.  
We were working with the Mandrakes today , I was praticing my Empathy on them.

Surprisingly , I kept Draco and I's calm until we had replanted it , Vince and Greg ended up in the Hospital Wing.  
They forgot to put the ear muffs fully on and I didn't notice , but it probably would have happened to someone anyway.  
I think that they're going to be fine.

I made friends with Weasleys' younger sister Ginny Weasley , on the Train after a Flying Car crashed into it.   
Don't worry , Dad everyone was fine.   
Today Ginny got a Howler from her mom telling her that since she got sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Griffindor, they weren't going to let her go home.

I was wondering , if Ginny can't work something out with her parents could she come stay with us for a while.  
Or maybe you could ask Hana , Jorden and Lupa if she could stay with them ?

With Love your Son ,

                                        Hariel Amateratsu

P.S. - Tell Uncle Gabe and Prof. Quriell that I miss them , and wish they could teach again.

* * *

 

　Smith smirked as he read the part about Lockhart , "He is doing good , Love. No need to worry about Harry.   
He is wondering , if we could ask Jorden and Lupa if one his friends could stay at their house.   
Apparently that Weasley girl got the short end of the stick and her parents got mad at her in public from a Howler. "

Feathers rustling as his Soul - Mate walked into the room ,   
" I don't see why we couldn't , though we could just ask Gabe and Thom if she could stay with them. "

" Of course. Do you know why Qurinus prefers to be called Thom ? "

* * *

 

" No , it doesn't matter why , if he wants to tell , he will.  
I remember those Mandrakes when the first was created.  
It almost gave Raphael a ' heart attack '.   
He screamed, then the Mandrake screamed, and so on.  
My poor , little brother gave all the species a conditon to scream , thats how bad he scared it.

After the incident we called them 'Screaming Raphaels' , a lot .  
Anyhow , at least Harry's learning how to control his Empathy. "

" We can Owl Gabriel now and Hariel in the morning. "

The long-black haired Seraph folds his wings and crawls into the bed.

"You've gotta start early tomorrow , Smith. "

"Yes Thank-you ,dear. "

* * *

 

In the morning after Eea had been fed , Smith sent the resulting letter from last night to Hariel.  
Then the six-hundred year old A.I./ Auror left for work , it would be a busy day.  
His so-called Partner Mark Sans was incompetent. But he had his loves' feather for company .

_'Thank - You FATHER , that I do not have to deal with any Screaming Raphaels ._   
_Please help our young Hariel not to get into too much trouble with his molting. '_


	7. Quidditch ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Hariel finally join the Qudditch team this year ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell Harry uses on the Pixies is Kor'ach Mille , Kor'ach being Hebrew for ' ice' and Mille being French for 'a thousand'.
> 
> Harry learned it from his Dad.

Harry was suprised when two weeks after the first horrid DADA lesson , Professor Snape approached him.  
He was standing in the Common Room watching the flames dance , startling as the Professors' voice broke the quiet.

"Do you remember Mr. Amaterasu last year ? "

Harry stared at his Head of House ,before it clicked "Of course , Professor. You mean about joining the Quidditch team ?. "

" Yes, you denied it then until you could legitemitely join. What do you think of it now ? "

_' I don't know everyone says I'm natural at it. But in the later years , I'd feel like I was cheating because of my wings._   
_I could do it until my wings finally grow then I could quit. '_

" I think would like to try it out , Professor. What time are the try-outs ? "

"Today in the evening after that idiot Lockharts' class."

" Thank-you Professor , I will be there. "

His Head of House nods before walking away.

* * *

 

Draco, Blaise , Greg and Vince walked up to him.

"Are you going to Quidditch try-outs ? " Draco asks.

"Yeah , we are. " Greg and Vince say.

Harry nods in response.

The day with two of Harry's favourite classes Charms and Transfiguration seemed to fly by.  
Until it schreehed to a nearly audible halt in DADA.  
For the last two weeks we had been doing 'skits' from Lockharts 'books'.

* * *

 

"Today , my MARVELOUS students we will tackle our first creature. "

Hariel's wings flapped excitedly , finally no more boring skits they could DO something now.  
He turned his head to make sure he wasn't leaving feathers on the floor.

" Got your jumper tied up , Harry ? " Draco was looking on the floor too.

It took a minute for Harry to realise that Draco meant sweater.  
' _Or at least to me it's sweater._   
I doubted I'll get used to all the languages of the world.  
Seeing I can't handle two forms of English.'

He smiled at his blond House-mate , Draco liked helping if you were his friend.

" I'm fine , Draco. "

* * *

 

Then Lockhart calls " MR. POTTER. Come up here and help me."

Harry felt a flash of anger at that name , it WASN'T his.  
 _' I wonder if this is how Dad felt when Father called him Mr. Anderson.'_

" My name is Amateratsu.... Professor. Not Potter. "

Everyone started to mutter angrily and Harry quickly calmed down.  
This Empathy was hard.

He got up and walked to the front as Blaise smiled encouragingly.  
Lockhart puts a hand on Hariel's shoulder .

  
"Take the cover off the cage if you please Mr. Potter. ' the Professor ducks behind him ' mind you they are very **Dangerous**. "

Harry could feel the excitement from all the other students , especially from the back for some reason.

It seemed that the sparkling blue/silver coloured emotion was stronger there.  
He didn't even know how he could sense that.  
Feeling jittery he lifted the cover off of the giant cage.  
He hoped that it would be Fire Salamanders.

* * *

 

Mud brown disappointment flooded the room as it was revealed to be Pixies in the cage.  
The whole class groaned in disappointment.

_'These aren't dangerous , their not even interesting. A mini Elemental would have been interesting._   
_Even more then if it had been a Fire Salamander. '_

Lockhart continues grinning like crazy , reaching around Hariel " Lets see how you deal with them. "

The bright blue Pixies , screeched as they flew out of the cage , to Harry it meant "Free. Free. FUN."

They raced to pick up Weasley by his ears and toss him into the air.  
Most of the other ducked under the tables as Weasley nearly brought down the chandiler.  
He clung to it as the Pixies tried to pry him off and then brought it crashing to the floor.

* * *

 

Pixies were everywhere except for on Hariel and Lockhart , stealing books and bags.

Then Lockhart shouts " Peskipiksi Pesternomi "

 _' Idiot thats' not a spell , it won't do anything. Looks I'll give Dad's spell a try, that_ **definitely** works.'

Harry got out his wand , focusing Presence so it would be at lest twice as effect as regular magic.  
" Kor'ach Mille. "  
  
The spell was coloured a shade darker then Fathers' eyes as the magical shards of ice hit and trapped the Pixies.  
They fell like stopped bullets with tinkling sounds to the floor. Along with all the things they'd been holding.  


* * *

 

 

Harry, Draco , Greg and Vince were still laughing when they walked up to the Qudditch Pitch for Try-Outs.  
Draco wasn't actually going to try-out , just to support them.

The Slytherin Captain was Marcus Flint , Harry had seen him last year.  
 _' He must have gotten held back or something.'_

"Amateratsu , Professor Snape told me you'd be trying out.  
What you do want for position ? Since your small I'd suggest Seeker. "

Harry thought his try-out went incredibly well.   
He hadn't missed the Snitch except for once because a Bludger got close to him.

* * *

 

He walks into the castle and slams into Ginny , blinking at her as they fall to the floor.

"Sorry, Harry. I heard from Hermione you'd be trying for Slytherin's team. "

"Don't worry, Ginny and yeah I just came from try-outs. "

The red-haired First year gets up and quickly walks through the doors.  
Harry looks around , noticing an old book on the floor.

_' Thats' gotta be Ginny's , I'll take it and give it to her tomorrow.'_

* * *

 

As he crawled over to the book a voice echoed thru the castle.

_" Hungrry. I'm hungry, no have to find Masterss's Mate. Hungry. "_

The voice sounded as though it was from a long way off.  
As Harry picked up the book the voice faded away.  
He went to go take a shower and then go to bed.


	8. Serena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena's the Basilisk's view.

Serena had felt her Masters' Soul for the first time in quiet a long time.  
She had to find Masters' Soul Mate , she had been foiled the first time.

_'Not this time , she refused to let that young fool Dumbledore stop her now.'_

She could feel that there was an Angel of some sort in the castle.  
She smelled the Presence in the fallen and discarded feathers.  
Perhaps if she could find this Angel he or she could help.

But Serena was hungry, she hadn't been this hungry since Master Salazar told her to sleep.  
If she got too weak she wouldn't be able to do anything.  
The giant Basilisk slithered up out of a pipe and was going into the forest to hunt.

* * *

 

Then she realized she could smell chickens ,   
_' I'm not letting those stop me either. Die chickens. '_

The four chickens didn't do anything to get rid of her hunger.  
If anything it increased , she continued her journey into the forest.

The good Creatures went silent as they felt her enter.  
The middle Creatures fled from her and the evil Creatures snarled at her.

Master Salazar had raised her to only go after the evil Creatures.  
Serena had only ever slipped up when she was truly hungry.  
She couldn't let that or anything else stop her.

* * *

 

After her meal she went out of the forest , preparing to go back inside.  
Then she smelled the Angels' feather again.  
Its scent was mixed with all the regular Wizards and Witches.

But it also smelled hurt ,  
 _' Who dares to hurt a Winged one ? I will kill them for doing so. '_

She moved over the grass , following the scent to a far off area.  
A girl was sitting on the ground , she smelled like the Angel.

Serena thought asked _' Angel ? Can you hear me ? '  
_ She drew the scent in again and realized she was wrong.

This girl wasn't an Angel but she had one of its feathers.  
She wouldn't be immune to her eyes , Serena started turning her head away.

* * *

 

The girl turned too soon and screamed as she caught the side of her gaze.  
The little Witch froze in her place , the feather in hand.

_' I am ssorry , little one. I didn't mean to do that to you. '_

She'd learned to only extended her 'ss' s habit unless she was stressed.  
The basilisk curled around the girl and managed to pull her to more noticable spot.

_' I will find the young Angel , little one. When they have helped me I will try to help you._   
_I will make it up to you and kill the one who hurt you.'_

She nudged the girl and got a closer sniff of the Feather.  
It smelled like a male Angel , one that would be powerful.  
Something about the Feathers' smell was familiar to her.  
It reminded Serena of fire , not just the destructive fire but the good fire.

* * *

 

_'This one is related to the fire Seraph - Angel. This one is related to the Good FATHER._   
_Surely he will be able to find Master Thom's Soul Mate with me. '_


	9. Defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dueling and Parseltongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peten - Hebrew word for a venomous Black Desert Cobra

Harry couldn't believe that something had Petrified Ginny.

_' What sort of spell could do that ?_   
_Who would want to Petrify the First year Hufflepuff , she'd never hurt anybody.'_

The young Angel had been glad to go this Dueling Club that Professor Snape had set up , even though Lockhart took all responsiblity when his Head of House wasn't around.  
Now he couldn't concentrate at all on it.

He nearly jumped out of his feathers as Vince poked him in the arm and said " Up stage. "

Vince hardly said anything when it was just our House Mates much less all the other Houses.  
He looked over at Draco who nodded and smirked up at the stage "Beat him ".

Harry followed his gaze to see Weasley up on the stage.  
Weasley didn't look at all concerned that his only sister had been Petrified by some unkown thing.

* * *

 

Un-holstering his wand , he walked up and onto the stage.

The only thing he'd really paid attention to had been his Head of House kicking Lockhart's ass.  
Really how had Lockhart , who had faked all of his so-called ' Adventures ' , expected to beat the Potions' Master.

_' I have to owl Dad and Father after , tell them about what happened yesterday and today. '_

He looked across to the far side of the stage and then off to see Draco , Blaise , Vince and Greg.  
Blaise waved at him and then disappeared to go check on Pansy and Hermione who were staying with Ginny in the Infimary.

Professor Snape's voice says "Bow and begin in 3 , 2 and 1."  
He and Weasley bowed to each other , though Weasley looked as if he could try something.

Harry says "Expelliarmus " the silver light shoots out and hits Weasley , he goes flying like Lockhart.

"Thats it , Amateratsu you've got it. Now maybe some other people. " Lockhart .

* * *

 

Weasley ignores him , gets his wand and " Trantantallegra "

He drops to the ground and rolls to the side , Weasley keeps attacking as he gets up.

"Serpensortia " A giant black venomous Peten had come out of Weasley's wand.

_'He actually knows that spell AND he used it ? Did a Demon posses him ?_   
_Malicael DID say he'd be for revenge. '_

The other kids screamed in terror , Harry knew more then likely it wouldn't attack anyone.  
It was noctural for FATHER's sake , unless Lockhart was stupid enough to do something.

Then Lockhart says " I've got it , I've got it . " like a Peten was a ball to be caught.

The Idiot professor waves his wand at it , it let outs a huge bang - startling the Peten.

Sending it into attack mode , it slithers hissing and angry towards his friends.

* * *

 

Towards **Draco** , he had to stop it - he had to use Parseltongue

 _" No. Peten , do not attack him. He will not harm you._   
I tell you as Hariel , Son of GOD and Uriel. "

The Peten stops and turns to look at him _" I am Naph , I greet thee Angelic Prince Hariel. "_

Hariel smiles , relieved that Naph wasn't going to attack Draco , replying  
 _" Greetings to thee Peten Naph. Come and we will let the sun die so you can go back to sleep. "_

_" I would like that very much ssso. I would not like to ssslither into **Her**. "_

He crouches down and Naph slithers up onto his arm to curl around it.  
He wonders as he stands who this ' **Her** ' is , then he notices that everyone has gone silent.

* * *

 

Draco , Professor Snape were standing side-by-side looking (almost happily ) astonished.  
Vince and Greg just stood there off to the side , he looked over at the other Snakes.  
They smiled and clapped as if he had planned to do it all along.

Weasley looked disappointed and incredibly frightened.  
He almost laughed at that look.

" A very good job of preventing a useless injury Mr. Amateratsu.  
50 points to Slytherin and - 60 points for Gryiffindor thanks to Mr. Weasley conjuring a venomous snake. "  
Professor Snape says.

After that the Dueling Club was dismissed for the day and he , Draco , Vince and Greg walked back down to the Common Room. Only he went to their dorm to put Naph under his blanket so that he could sleep , the snake hisses  
 _" Moonlight for your feathers. "_

Hariel replies _" Moonlight for your scales. "_

* * *

He would definitely have to Owl the family about saving Draco , before the whole Magical World found out that  
Hariel , son of the Master Exorcist Uriel Amateratsu could speak Parseltongue.


	10. Dobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hariel visits Ginny.

Hariel looks over at Ginny laying Petrified on the bed. If only he was powerful enough, old enough to help her.  
Ginny looked as if she had been holding something but whatever it had been was gone.  
He can't help wondering if the reason she was Petrified might be in that old book.

_'Could I find out from her emotions ? I have to try.'_

He focuses on her and suddenly he's swamped by terror and hysteria.  
He pushes it away, he should really just write Dad and Father , but for some reason he wants to do it himself.

_' I want to prove that I can be worthy of being Prince of Angels. Like Mom was Princess._   
_Mom could do it by herself - she took out Sharatiel by herself when she was a Lutienant._   
_Sharatiel could paralyse people and even Angels sometimes._   
_Paralyse, we need to look for a creature or something. '_

* * *

 

Feeling guilty he takes the old journal from on the bed table.  
Suddenly a giant POP startles him and a House-Elf is standing in front of him on Ginny's bed.  
He jumps onto the floor and starts bowing like crazy , nearly hitting himself in the head.

" I am Dobby and Prince, my Lord the Prince Hariel , Hariel the Brave.  
Prince must hide , **He** comes here. You **Must** hide. "

Harry stares at Dobby  
" But I'm not old enough to go to the Spiritual Realm. I can't hide there. Who's **He** ? "

Naph hisses _" The Demon comesss. Hisss Majesssty mussst hide sssomehow. "_

* * *

Dobby blinks tenis-ball sized big green eyes at him before grabbing him.  
A CRACK and he , along with Naph is staring from inside a cup-board.  
Malicael walks into the Hospital Wing and he holds his breath as the terror washes over him again.  
He pulls his Presence into his body as his wings tremble and the Demon walked to stand over Ginny.

He wants to rush out and stab the Demon with his Angelic Dagger.   
But the only reason he won last time, was because of that other being .   
If it hadn't been for FATHER and that girl or guy Malicael would have killed him then.  
Angry Demon magic washes over the room as Malicael searches and doesn't find what he's looking for.

"How can that stupid girl **Not** have it. **Who** took it ?   
I'm going to murder them if **She** doesn't. That stupid thing doesn't even know what shes' doing.  
Damned Uriel might not be here but I can still ruin his precious little _Hariel_.  
Or at least more of his friends. "

* * *

 

The Demon snarls and disappears from sight into the Spiritual Realm.  
He, Dobby and Naph on his arm walk out of the cup-board.

"Prince must **Not** go looking for **Her**. Kill you my Prince. "

He wants to ask what Dobby means but the House-Elf had bowed ,  
hit himself in the head and disappeared with a CRACK.

* * *

 

He looks down at the book in his hand.  
 _' Maybe there's some mention of that **She** in here.  
Since Malicael had something to do with it.'_


	11. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hariel opens Ginny's diary for the first time.

Hariel stares at the old book laying on his bed , so does Naph.  
Sits down and pulls the curtains around his bed shut.  
He doesn't want anyone else seeing Ginny's diary.

Flips open the book to see that its ....... "Empty ? "

_' How can it be empty ? Unless Ginny didn't use it._   
_Maybe she used the back pages ? '_

Thumbing thru the rest of the pages , all of them are empty.  
He rests a hand on a page and feels Magic in it.  
The old book almost feels like its alive.

* * *

 

He picks up the quill and on impulse writes

" Hello ? My name is Hariel Amateratsu. Is anyone there ? "

The black ink shimmers in the dim light before it fades away.

_'Where'd it go ? Should I have just left it alone ? '_

A swirl of light blue concern, from the words that appear

" Hello , Hariel. My name is Thom, Thom Riddle.  
Do you know what happened to Ginny Weasley ?  
The Hufflepuff girl who had my diary before you."

Again they vanish a few seconds later.

* * *

 

_' I didn't know Empathy worked on paper too.  
 _ _I'll have to ask Dad about it. '_

"I'm sorry to tell you Thom. But Ginny got Petrified by some sort of Creature.  
What do you mean this is your diary ? You know about Hufflepuff ?  
Were you a student here at Hogwarts ?"

"Yes, I was a student a long time ago.  
I was in Slytherin , what House are you in Hariel ? "

"Oh wow, I'm in Slytherin too. That's really weird we're in the same House.  
Or were in the same House. "

Harry writes back as a knock on his bed-post startles him.

* * *

 

"Harry , come on. Blaise, Vince , Greg and everyone else is waiting for us in the library. "  
Draco says, reminding him about the research they'd wanted to do.

"Give me a few seconds Draco. " he replies to his blond friend.

"Sorry, Thom. I've gotta go , one of my friends is calling me.  
We're gonna figure out what's wrong with Ginny. See you later."

Harry quickly writes his last sentences.  
They're sparkly blue/silver with excitiment and gold hope.  
He closes Thom's diary and puts it under his pillow before getting out of bed.

* * *

 

  
Harry doesn't see the words " Good luck Hariel. I hope you can help Ginny. "  
appear on the page and disappear.


	12. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hariel was feeling sick and what happens ...

Hariel hadn't been feeling good, he'd gotten a head-ache and also his back was hurting. So, he'd told the others that he was going to go to the Hospital Wing. Really he knows he should Owl Dad and Father about it, since he thought it could be Angelic. He'd been molting a lot of feathers, he's had to be extra careful picking them up.

_'Maybe I could ask Thom about it. He knows a lot about Angels. But Dad actually is one and I need to tell them about the Parseltongue. Wait. What was that noise ? '_

A slithering, scraping noise echoes up from down-below. Followed by a sharp scream that has him running down the stairs. The only reason he doesn't fall is because of Hogwarts herself. Harry trips as he sees a Petrified Ravenclaw boy in the hallway.

* * *

 

Headmaster Dumblie's voice asks sharply " Did you do this .... Mr. Amateratsu ? "

He picks himself up, not looking at the old man, and awnsers " No, Headmaster I didn't. "

"Do you know who did it ? "

"No, Headmaster I don't. " _' Could Malicael have something to do with the mysterious Her ? '_

"Are you sure ? Not even a flash of someone at all ? Anyone ? "

He angrily stares at the ground and calms himself. Still his wings flaring briefly before he replies " I assure you Professor, I didn't see anyone at all. I'm not feeling very good right now, could I go to the Hospital Wing ? "

The Headmasters thoughts enter his head _' I can blame it on him, he can talk to snakes. He's a perfect candidate for Slytherins Heir. '_

He feels confused at the last thought and thinks _' Slytherins Heir ? What does that mean ? I mean, I know I'm Gryiffindor's but I didn't know Sytherin had one too.'_

"Yes you can, Mr. Amateratsu. Do come to my office if you have questions. "

" Of course, Professor. " _' Not at all.'_

Harry hears the old man mutter a spell and " Kindly forget you saw this. After all we don't want a panic do we ? " He shakes his head without answering, sighs in relief as Dumblie disappears.

* * *

 

_' As if people are already panicking and you're not doing anything about it. Could Naph tell me about the mysterious She ? '_

He asks the old snake _" Naph are you asleep ? "_ he can't feel the Cobra curled around his arm. _" Naph ? Naph where are you ? "_

With no response he start walking slowly up to the Owlry. Having decided to finally Owl Dad about what was going on. When he reaches it Hedwig flies up to him _" Hail, Hariel grandson of Uriel."_

Rolling his eyes, Hariel replies _" Hail to you, dear Hedwig. What have I told you about calling me Hariel ? "_

_" To just call you Hariel. What need do you have of me ? "_

_" I need to send a letter to Dad. Oh, have you seen Naph ? "_

_" I have yet to see the Peten Naph here. He wouldn't be safe, he has gone then ? "_

He sighs, he'd hoped he could learn about Israel from the Cobra's view. _" I suppose he has. I really liked him, I wanted to ask him about what could be paralyzing people. He seemed afraid of Her, I'll just ask Dad then. "_

Harry pulls paper, a quill and ink to write the letter :

* * *

 

Dear Dad,

How are you, Father, Uncle Gabriel and Prof. Quirrel ? I was wondering about something. I've been feeling kind of sick and certain things have been over-whelming me a lot. Is that normal ? Also there have been some weird attacks too, actually people are being paralyzed. Do you know any Creature or Demon that could do that ?

Sorry this is so short,

                 Much love Hariel.

* * *

 

 _' I hope Dad has some anwsers for me. '_ Drying the ink, he hands it to Hedwig and watches her fly off.


	13. Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hariel finally gets to the Hospital Wing.

Hariel walked into the Hospital Wing and saw Madame Pompfrey looking over Ginny. Pain seared through his back, his wings fluttered and he held in a groan. He saw that the Ravenclaw boy had been laid across from the red-haired First-Year.

He asked "Madame Pompfrey ? "

The Medi-witch looked up at him " Here to visit Miss. Weasley again ? "

"No, actually I haven't been feeling very well. I have a head-ache and my back hurts."

"Sit down then, beside her and I'll check you over."

He did as instructed and stared at Ginny until Madame Pompfrey turned to him _'_ _I'm sorry Ginny. I'll help you somehow.'_

Waited while the test incantations were finished and tensed when the Medi-Witch said "Well, I didn't expect this. "

Harry stuttered as more pain washed through his back "D-didn't expect what ? Is it bad ?"

"It seems Mr. Amateratsu, that you're pain is being caused by an excess of magic in your system. I'll give you a Pain-Reliever potion for it. One spoonful now and tomorrow morning if you need - until it's empty. "

_'Magical build up ? I've never heard of an Angel having magical build up before. Well, despite my biological Dad having inherited a lot of Nephilim blood, I'm not really a full Angel. Or at least I don't think I am.'_

She walked into her office to get it and came back out and gave him the promised spoonful.

He shuddered as he tasted the Pain-Potion, he'd never tasted anything like it before. _'I'm so glad I've never had to taste that before. Please, dear FATHER let it work.'_ He scrunched his face and nearly got sick from the after taste. Yet, a few seconds later the pain ebbed slightly and he finally relaxed.

He replied as he took the bottle and put it in his pocket "Thanks, Madam Pompfrey, I'll do that."

The red-haired Witch smiled and he walked out. Thought to himself as he searched the floor for Naph _' Where could he have gone ? Did one of the owls eat him ? I hope not.'_

Harry stopped as he reached where Dumblie had questioned him. The black-haired Angel couldn't see the snake but something caught his eye. Something shone from in a pool of shadow, he walked over, stooped and picked it up. _' What is this ? I know it, I just can't remember where from.'_

It was a shiny dark-green scale, about the size of his hand, a light-blue and mud-brown aura surrounded it. _' Why would it or that She be concerned or disappointed ? Did I interrupt or scare it somehow ? '_

* * *

"What do you have there Mr. Amateratsu ? " Startled at his Head of House's dark voice, hearing it for a second as his Father's voice. He replied and shook his head in confusion " I don't know Professor. Do you know what it is ? "

He walked up to the long, black-haired man. Couldn't help being reminded of Dad as he handed the Potion's Master the scale. He wanted to see Dad and Father now, _'Let Dad's letter get here. Then the homesickness'll go away for a while_. _'_

"No, I don't. I've never seen a scale like this in Hogwarts before. Would you mind Mr. Amateratsu if I tested it ? "

" How long would the testing take sir ? "

"A few weeks at the least, a month or even two at the most. "

Harry ran a hand through his hair " Okay, how you tell me that the testing was finished Professor ? "

"When it is done I will ask you either to stay behind in class or to my office. Now, though it is a bit early. I have something to tell you about the Qudditch team."

_'Qudditch ? Oh, right I completely forgot about the try-out results. How did I do ? Did I pass ?'_

" Is it good news Sir ? "

The dark Professor smiled slightly " Yes, it is good news indeed. You were accepted for the Seeker postion. Do you still want to play ? "

_'Oh my GOD. I got it, I got it.'_

"Yes, Sir. I would love to play... but Madame Pompfrey just said I had some sort of magical build up. "

"Hmm, if it does not go away by the first pratice in two weeks... I am afraid I can not safely allow you to fly."

"Why not Professor ? It's not dangerous is it ? "

"Magical build up can in fact be very dangerous to yourself and others. If you get too emotional, as with accidental magic, it can cause accidents. Unlike with accidental magic, magical build up can be fatal. I hope you get better Mr. Amateratsu."

_' I don't want to hurt or kill anybody. I hope this goes away. What would Dad say about it ? Will he think I shouldn't play ?'_

Harry smiled in relief "Thanks Professor I hope so too. Oh, I should tell you a Ravenclaw boy just got Petrified like Ginny did."

"Another ? " The black-haired man shook his head and swept past, muttered " Dumbledore probably wanted to keep it quiet. A repeat like the last time ? . "

_' Last time ? People have gotten Petrified if Hogwarts before ? Would Thom know about that ? I suppose I could ask him.'_

* * *

 

The Second-Year Slytherin walked down to the Common Room. Pansy, Blaise, Greg and Vince along with Draco were sat on the green sofa by the fire-place. He shivered and wondered if the people who were Petrified could feel the cold.

Vince asked "Are you alright Harry ? "

Greg continued it " Yeah, you were gone for a long time."

Harry smiled at his friends briefly and said seriously " You'll never guess what happened after I left the library. I almost got to the Hospital Wing when something made a noise. Somebody screamed a few levels down and I went back. When I tripped down the stairs, I saw that a Ravenclaw First or Second-Year got Petrified. After that you'll never guess who showed up. "

Draco scowled " Dumblie showed up didn't he."

He nodded to his blond friend " Yeah, he did and he tried to question me. Asked me if I'd done it or if I saw someone. Then he told me to go and see him if I remembered anything."

Pansy huffed " As if, he'll probably try and blame it on you somehow. What happened after Dumblie left, Harry ? "

"Well, I finally got to the Hospital Wing and saw Madame Pompfrey. Apparently I've got magical build up, she gave me a Pain-Potion for it. After I left I found a weird scale and Professor Snape showed up."

Twenty minutes later the fire had started to die when they stopped talking.

* * *

Harry was too tired to get Thom's diary out and told himself he'd do it in the morning. Hoped that Hedwig would have a response from Dad in the morning at breakfast.


	14. Warn

Uriel's wings twitched and his little brother looked up as Hedwig landed. Right on top of a map in Gabriel and Quirrel's small, beige living-room. He and Gabriel had discussed the incidents of Hogwarts from a few years ago. The 'normal' Snowy Owl held out her leg with a letter from Hariel, he took it from her. Hedwig's thoughts and aura were concerned, he didn't bother reading too deeply he'd rather ask her.

Uriel asked to worried to bother with formality _' How is my little Hariel, Hedwig ? Is he okay ?'_.

His son's Angelic Familiar bowed and replied _"My Lord Uriel he is not feeling well. Prince-in-Training Hariel is sick with molting, he is finding his Empathy hard to control. "_

_'It worries me Hedwig and yet it makes sense. He's so young he doesn't have millennia of experience to temper it, of course it'll overwhelm him. Father why can't we help him now ?. Is it still not time ?.'_

No answer from his Father. So, he opened and read Harry's letter, as Gabriel read over his shoulder. Then looked over at his brother as he finished re-reading it. His shorter, also black-haired brother asked " Should we interfere now ? Since Harry's getting sick ?. "

He shook his head "No, Gabe. Harry was too stressed by Malcael and the Angelic Stone to molt. Since his body forgot his Presence and magic are surging up now, to make up for what growth he missed. It's perfectly normal for an Angel to feel sick after a missed molting, I've seen it from Angels stationed in other places. Hell, back when I was Neo in the Matrix the first few weeks of being freed I was too weak to do anything. When I got my strength back and started re-growing **all** of my feathers, my back hurt like happiness to a Dementor. Gabe, you are so lucky you've never had a forced molt."

Gabriel smiled in response "Yeah, I am lucky., " he frowned and continued " So, what's that about people being paralyzed ? It could be that Basilisk again. Since it went a bit crazy after Salazar was killed. "

* * *

**Memory**

Salazar asked him "Uriel what... "

Uriel stared in shock frozen as Salazar's body fell burned from the Demonic-fire. He looked around, trying to sense the Demon. It couldn't hide from him. His other friend Serena the Basilisk screamed _"No, Sssssalazar. No. Fire Ssseraph, do ssssomething."_.

Uriel snarled as he spotted it and threw Presence-fire after the Demonic Elemental. It laughed at him and disappeared into Hell.

Serena hissed without words and he could feel the anger boiling inside her without seeing her aura. She slithered off, he saw that every living thing in her path was dead. He flew after her, trying to calm her down all the while. _'Why the Hell didn't I Destroy the damned Demon ?. I'm sorry, Serena. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't do enough, please where are you going ?. This isn't working, is she too crazy for it work.'_

_"My Master-friend issss dead. Dead. He'sss dead and you didn't ssstop it or what Godric did. It'sss Godric'ssss fault."_

_'She's going to Hogwarts ? I need to warn Godric, where is he ? '_

One of Godric's thoughts hit him _' I should apologize to Salazar. I should get him back here, I never should have done it.'_. The thought came from down on the lawn. Uriel folded his wings and dived, shifting into the Physical while he landed in front of Godric.

The old-man stared at him "Uriel ? What are you doing back here ? I thought you were with Salazar."

"Salazar was killed by a Demon, Serena went insane and she's blaming you."

"What ? What ? Salazar ? Salazar is dead ? That can't be. It can't be."

Uriel felt Serena nearing them as someone screamed. He saw a Seventh-year fly into the air and strike the castle before he fell to the ground. Serena slithered up, her eyes closed as she hissed, deadly calm _"You're the fault Master is dead. All you're fault."_

He sighed in relief as Salazar's Soul escorted by Azrael appeared in front of them.

Salazar pleaded "Serena, it is not Godric's fault. Don't kill him, don't kill him. Just go to sleep and help my children when they come. Please for me, my old friend. Just go to sleep until you are summoned by them. "

Serena hissed and bared her fangs at Godric then said _"For my Masters' sake and for the Uri's sake. I will help the Masters' children.'_

Uriel watched relieved as the Basilisk slithered away to go sleep in her chamber.

**End of Memory**

* * *

He shook the memory away and replied "Gabe, it wasn't Serena's fault. Salazar was the first Wizard who didn't try to kill her when she was young. She always did her best to protect him along with his kids. When Salazar was murdered, she still only killed one person. Unfortunately, it wasn't Salazar's murderer and Godric went a bit crazy."

Hedwig said, reminding them of her presence _"What are you going to tell young Hariel ?'_

Uriel jumped as Father's voice said **"He must figure it out for himself. If he can not Our Gabriel or Quirrel will help him. No matter that you wish to, Uriel you are too busy to help now. "**

He and Gabriel replied " It will be done."

"We can still warn Harry, give him a clue. We just can't tell him out right. "

* * *

They would write a reply when everyone else had come back.

 


	15. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hariel wondered what spiders could have to do with anything.

Dear Hariel,

Your Dad, Uncle Gabriel and Professor Quirrel along with myself are well. I know I do not write back often, it is only because your Dad is so much better at writing personal things. Rest assured, your symptoms are normal after the events of last year. If you have more questions always ask. As you know we will never say "No" without good reason.

The answers we can give are few, there are a few Creatures and Demons capable of such feats. Yet, conveniently your Dad has become quite the useless pretty-boy and forgotten which ones are which. Now, he is glaring as Gabriel and Quirrel are laughing. He has been and will be quite busy, so, if you need help you will have to Owl Gabriel and Quirrel.

Much love,

Smith, Dad, Gabriel and Quirrel.

Post Script : Perhaps, it would be wise to ask of the spiders their fears.

* * *

Harry looked up from the letter over at Draco’s bed as he petted Hedwig. _‘At least, it’s normal. Nothing to worry about until the potion runs out.‘_

The blond boy was still asleep. A few seconds later he noticed a spider crawling over his friend. He got up and walked over to Draco’s side, _“Hello, friend. I am Hariel, son of Urlilliel.”_

The spider froze on the pale forehead, he leaned over to gently pick it up. His fingers brushed through soft, blond-hair. It caused a jolt of warmth to echo up through his fingers into his wings. For a second Draco stirred and pale lashes fluttered, then closed again.

The spider raised a few legs in deference, before jumping off of his hand. He stared after it in shock. _’Really, what did you expect ? You aren’t Dad or even Gabriel. There aren’t millennia of stories about you. You aren’t even a full Angel, it doesn’t have to respect you.’_

Draco blinked awake and muttered sleepily, “Harry ? What’re you doing ?”

It made his wings flutter and feathers ruffle strangely to hear his friend say his name that way. Shifted his weight to one side as Hedwig laughed at him. He ran a hand through his hair, “Well, there was a spider on you and I was getting it off of you.”

Didn’t expect Draco to shoot up, “Spider where ? Is it still here ?”

_‘Is Draco scared of spiders ? Why didn’t he mention it last year or during the summer ? ’_

He questioned, “Are you scared of them ?”

Gray-eyes were bright, “No, I like them actually. Father says I shouldn’t because they can’t even talk. On my seventh birthday Mother got me a magical spider for a present. I had it for two months before Father made Dobby get rid of it.”

_‘Talk. Ask the spiders… magic talking spiders.’_

“Oh, Draco you’re a genius. I could hug you.”

A smirk from his friend, “Thank you, Harry. About what though ? As you know, I happen to be a genius of many things.”

It made him laugh, “Sure you are, Draco.”

The others shifted in their beds as they started to wake up too.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later….

They sat in the Great-Hall with Blaise, Neville, Greg and Vince. Pansy was again in the Infirmary with Hermione and Ginny. Blaise smoothed his hair as he asked, “Where would we find a talking spider in Hogwarts ? Sure, Hermione could, but I doubt we will.”

He had started to eat his toast again, when Naph’s voice said,

“Master Hariel. I know of the great talking spider called Aragog. If you can find him, perhaps he will help us.”

He looked down to see Naph slither up Draco’s leg and on to his arm. Draco startled and nearly dumped porridge on the table. Neville laughed at Draco, who scowled at him.

In response to Blaise, he replied, “Hmm, apparently Naph knows about a talking spider. It doesn’t sound like he’ll tell me where it is though.”

Some of the First Years had started to whisper when he mentioned Naph. _“Is that where you went ? To find this Aragog ?”_

“Yes. You must find him yourself “

Neville asked, “What about asking Hagrid, if anyone would know about talking spiders it would be him.”

They all looked up at the Head Table, at Hagrid who waved merrily at them. Hagrid wasn’t upset about the rumours that had spread saying that he was Slytherin’s Heir, he still had no idea what that meant. Neville and himself waved back while Draco, Blaise, Greg and Vince nodded.

Greg agreed, “Yeah, he’ll know. He knows a lot Creature stuff.”

Everyone agreed that after the day was done they would go see Hagrid. 


	16. Worried

Wind whispered through Harry’s feathers; slightly anxious as he stood on Hagrid’s doorstep. He wished someone would knock already, dark-wood gleamed in the lantern light. Beside him stood Neville, a few seconds later the brown-haired boy knocked on the door. The day had flown by in a blur with Pansy’s declining to go to visit Hermione and Ginny, again.

Inside Fang barked, but the door didn’t open. _‘What’s taking Hagrid so long to answer ? Is he busy or in the forest ? He would have brought Fang with him then. But, Fang’s still inside so it’s not likely.’_

Fading light glinted off blond-hair as Draco squeezed in between him and Neville. Draco pulled on the heavy door, it opened. The trio was knocked down as Fang jumped on them.

_“Your back, Master Hagrid is gone. I’m hungry, Master Hariel, do you have food ?”_

He petted the giant dog until he, Neville and Draco managed to encourage Fang off them. Greg and Vince laughed as Blaise asked, “Hey, what’s this ?” and he turned his head.

The black-haired Italian boy held a letter in his hand. It had obviously fallen off the door at some point.

* * *

It read :

Left Hogwarts to get some new Creatures for Prof. Kettleburn’s Care of Magical Creatures class. Be back in two weeks. If it’s you and the others Harry, you be careful. I don’t care if they say you’re Slytherin’sHeir, you and the others ain’t bad like I was taught. Would ya mind feeding Fang for me ?

Good luck,

Hagrid.

* * *

Fang barked as Blaise stopped reading. So, he walked into Hagrid’s hut to look into Fang’s giant bowl. It was empty and he looked around, on the table were a few giant hunks of meat and an even bigger knife.

_“Food, Master Hariel ? Can I have food ?”_

He unsheathed his knife and cut off a smaller piece of meat. Fang ate it quickly, his tail thumped on the floor. After he cleaned and sheathed his knife, they left to go back to the castle, Professor Snape waited on the steps.

The Potion’s Professor looked down at them, “Hello.”

_‘ **Father** , I wish Dad and Father would show up again. Still, at least, Uncle Gabriel and Prof. Quirrell can help.’_

Both Draco and himself replied in unison, “Hello, Professor. How are you ?”

“I am well. What were you doing outside ? It is nearly dark.”

Neville answered, “We wanted to talk to Hagrid about something.”

A black-eyebrow rose, “Hagrid went to find some new creatures on Headmaster Dumbledore’s orders. You should get to your dorms, since the third Petrifaction we will be patrolling the corridors more frequently. ”

_‘Of course, Dumblie would have sent Hagrid away when we need him. At least, it’s only two weeks.’_

He nodded, “Thank you, Professor we’ll do that.”

_‘I wonder if he’s started on the scale yet. Hopefully, the Professor will be done testing it by the time Hagrid comes back.’_

When his Head of House moved to the side, he led the others in. Neville stopped and turned, “Professor Snape ?”

“What is it Mr. Longbottom ?”

“Do you know what ‘Slytherin’s Heir’ means ?”

“This is not the time to be asking questions. Now go.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank-you, Professor.”

With that they said good-night to Neville at the stair-case and went down to the Common Room. Pansy sat on the green couch waiting for them.

She asked, “Did Hagrid know anything ?”

Vince shook his head, “Nope, he wasn’t even there.”

Pansy’s face fell, “If you found them and this **thing** , we could cure everyone I'm sure. I-I just want her, them to get better.”

In response he took her hand briefly, so the black fear and muddy brown disappointment disappeared. _‘ I’ll find out Pansy. I’ll find the talking spiders and they’ll help find a way to reverse this.’_

The brown-haired girl smiled at him before he got up. Minutes later he excused himself to go to his bed.

* * *

Looked around, before he pulled Thom’s journal out of his trunk.

Thom had written, “Did you find anything out yet ? Ginny’s not worse is she ? Hariel ?”

As Thom‘s writing faded away he wrote, “We think a talking spider could help us. Ginny’s still the same, but now Hermione’s been Petrified too. Along with a Ravenclaw boy, Thom, do you think it will get worse ?”

“There’s always that possibility. Could I show you something ?”

_‘Show me something ? How is that possible ? Well, I suppose it couldn’t hurt.’_

“O.K, do I need to do anything ?”

“No, just hold the journal.”

He put the quil down and touched the worn, brown leather.

* * *

Suddenly, the pages started to rustle and flip rapidly. Hedwig shrieked, _“Harry !”_ as he was enveloped in a bright light.

When he opened his eyes everything was in black and white, flickering like in the old movies him, Dad and Father watched sometimes. It looked like he was standing in the Entrance Hall. Torches flickered before he noticed a tall boy with short dark-hair. The teen was being crowded into the corner by a bunch of Gryffindor boys. A bunch of spiders the size of his fist swarmed around him down the stairs.

* * *

 Harry let out an “Oomph.” as he crashed onto his bed with the journal on his chest. Hedwig swooped down, grabbed the book in her talons and threw it at the wall.

_“Ask me before you do something so stupid as trusting a book again.”_

_“Woops.”_

_“ **Woops ?** That’s all you can say. It could have trapped you, or poisoned you or a thousand worse things. I should tell your parents. Did you forget your Dad’s lesson about harmful magical books ?_

_‘Aw, crap you’re an idiot, Hariel, you didn’t even think about it.’_

_“Don’t tell Dad or Father, please Hedwig. I’ll ask if Thom wants me to again.”_

_“Next time you want to do it, I am coming with you.”_

Resigned he nodded and leaned over to pick up the book. Draco and Blaise walked in as he put the journal on his nightstand.


	17. Binns

Harry sighed then stretched and folded his wings; he and the others sat in Professor Bins’s History of Magic class. The old balding ghost droned on and on, in an even flatter monotone than he’d ever heard from Father at his angriest **ever**.

While the Professor did that he was doodling a sketch of Dad and his Mom. In it both of their wings were a dark, fiery-red and bright white. s colour.

_‘What would Mom think of this ? Would she throw the fire-lilies at the ‘Raphaels to get out of this? At least, the Raphael would stop being boring then…maybe._ _Why couldn’t the guy have gone with Uncle Azrael last year ? Sure, the Bloody Baron is bound because of his mysterious guilt, but not Prof. Bins.’_

 Like always the light brown aura of boredom filled the air like smog; along with the gray energy of sleepiness. _‘How can he manage to make this so boring ? Anyone could make this more exciting, even Lockhart. Ugh, I wish those stupid skits would die, if I get paired with Weasley one more time I’m going hex something.’_

Lockhart, at least, managed to get some excitement going. If only from the head-over-heels students. Lockhart had made himself and Weasley perform the skit about how ‘Lockhart’ defeated the banshee. Of course, Harry himself was cast as the banshee. Even though the blond man was too scared to look at him for long. It was almost funny.

Turned his head and smiled as he saw both Draco and Pansy asleep. Beside him Vince’s head thunked against the table. On Vince’s other side he heard Greg fidget with his quill then ask abruptly, “Professor ?”

He couldn’t help laughing as Professor Bins startled, “Err, yes ?”

As far as he could remember no one had ever asked a question of the Professor. Doubted that even said ghost remembered that time. When he leaned over, he noticed Greg looked to embarrassed at actually getting the Professor’s attention to ask the question.

So, he took over knowing likely what Greg wanted to ask. “Professor, do you know what the phrase ‘Slytherin’s Heir’ means ?”

When he said that the boredom and sleepiness evaporated, replaced by the sparkling blue/silver energy of excitement. Just then Draco mumbled as people started to chatter, “What’s it, Harry ? Sheep fire ?”

Confused he replied, “What ? Like sheep on fire ? Or sheep made **of** fire ?”

_‘I should ask Dad if he can make some of those. Those’d be freaking awesome. Eea’d have the time of her life hunting those.’_

Chuckled as Draco raised his head to stare and muttered, “Never mind.”

Professor Binns managed to quiet the class down enough to say, “Slytherin’s Heir is just that - a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Though, people don’t know if Slytherin’s true line still exists; but like Slytherin’s supposed chamber it is not important to the lesson.”

Astonished replies from around the room :

“Why not ? It sounds cool.”

“What chamber ?”

“C’mon, Professor.”

“Yeah, Prof. tell something interesting for once.”

Professor Bins glared behind his glasses, “It is not a fact of magical history, I refuse to talk of it.”

Greg started chanting, “ **Chamber** , chamber, chamber.” First Vince echoed it, then him, followed by Draco and Pansy until all the class had joined them.

Professor Binns sighed and adjusted his glasses, “I’m going to pretend that I never said this nonsense to you children. Everyone knows that Slytherin was one of the smartest,” here he and Draco grinned before they frowned in unison, “and the darkest of all the Four Founders. He strongly believed in Pure-blood supremacy. Legend has it that he built a secret chamber in which he could store a monster. That monster was supposed to root out the muggle-borns and kill them.”

Draco hissed, “Stupid old man, you can’t blame Slytherin. Look at what time it was, at the fact that the muggles were trying to kill us. What if a muggle-born had brought a mob against Hogwarts to kill the First-years ? He was just trying to protect the school and everyone in it.”

The Professor shook his head, “I’ve finally had enough of your attitude Abraxas Malfoy. To the Headmaster’s office with you.”

Draco glared, “I am not my Grandfather.” as he said, “But, Professor, he’s right…”

“I don’t want excuses. Both of you go, now.”

He sighed as he got up, checking for any more fallen feathers there were none. Ever since he‘d started taking the pain-reliever he‘d noticed that the rate of his molting had seemed to slow.

Beside him Draco sneered, “My Father will hear about this, Professor. You see if he doesn‘t.” In response Professor Binns pointed out the door.

They walked, well, really Draco stalked out of the classroom. Draco gave him an apologetic look as a pale hand ran through blond hair, “I’m sorry, Harry.”

Replied, “Don’t worry about it, Draco. We got the info we wanted.” as he finished closing the door. Draco, who had walked a little down the hall, had started fuming about having Mr. Malfoy sack the Professor for bigotry.

_‘Hey, he only said go to Dumblie’s office, he never said we had to get a detention.’_

Professor Binns continued on the other side of the door, “Of course, many people have searched over the years. To this day no such chamber has ever been found in Hogwarts.”

_‘So, where did those spiders in Thom’s memory come from ? Spiders like dark places don’t they ? Maybe they came from the second floor bathroom ? Its dark and hardly anyone’s ever in there. Still, we should wait until after supper to check, the others will want to look too.’_


	18. Myrtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hariel and Co. visit Myrtle.

Harry peeked around the corner and Pansy whispered, “Is it safe ?” He nodded as Weasley disappeared. They - Pansy, Vince, Draco and himself would enter the second-floor bathroom. While Greg had volunteered to try to make sure that Dumblie didn’t stop them.

The bathroom entrance was currently dark and lined with stalls, at the end of the stalls was a column of moonlit marble sinks. For all the stories, he’d heard about this room, he was surprised that its aura was the sparkling gold/white of happiness.

‘ _Of course, I forget that even if we do find some spiders, that, hey, my friends aren’t Angels. I can’t **just** talk to the spiders without looking crazy. It would be easier but then it’d be too easy, right ?’_

Pansy let out a small shriek, “Get it off, eww, Draco, get it off me.” So, he turned to look at the brown-haired girl. A spider had landed on Pansy’s forehead, Draco brushed the spider off her and into his hand.

The blond boy smiled slightly, “Well, look here just what we’re looking for - at least, if there’s more of them.”

A huge splash from in one of the toilets, the door beside him flew open and then a high-pitched voice, “Who’s making that racket ?”

Seconds after the voice, a long brown-haired ghost girl floated out into the middle of their group - right through him causing his wings to mantle. Naph coiled tighter around his arm as he shivered and wrapped his wings around his stomach. The room temperature had just dropped by a degree or two.

The ghost turned to look at him as Vince asked, “Who’re you ?”

Draco who had let the spider crawl onto his other hand, answered, “I know, she’s, ah, what do they call you ? Oh, I remember, they call you Moaning Myrtle.”

Myrtle burst into tears and the room warmed back up a few degrees as her ghostly presence slammed into his Presence when it tried to comfort her. In other words, she froze right in front of him and now she was staring at him.

Myrtle cooed, “Look at you, oh, you remind of dear Sara - you’ve got her eyes. She was the nicest Slytherin girl I ever met. Sarah didn’t tease me about my glasses, like Olive Hornby did. After the Ministry, hmpf, didn’t let me haunt Olive she helped me get back at her.”

_‘Sara ? Dad never mentioned that Mom was called ‘Sara’ on a mission here. Well, she was in Slytherin, maybe Thom will know something about her. A human perspective on my Mom, that sounds so weird. Someone who thought she was human and never knew she was Princess of Angels.’_

Myrtle started wailing suddenly, “She’s dead ! She’s dead just like me. It‘s not fair.” and rushed over him to dive back into the toilet still wailing.

Greg’s voice called through the door, “Somebody’s coming.”

Quickly, they filed out and back down to the dungeons. They stopped for a second and Draco asked, “Do you have a Grandmother Sara or something ?”

That made him freeze in place as an explanation avoided him. Naph’s voice, _“Just say she’s related to you.”_

_“Thanks, Naph.”_

_“Uh, yeah, I guess. I didn’t see her much before she died.”_

Sympathetic expressions all around him and then Pansy said, “It’s so sad, you don’t have very good luck with your family staying alive. I mean, besides your Dad, your Father and your Uncles you don’t have nearly as much family as the rest of us.”

Vince asked, “Why’d you go from Uncle Smith to Father ?”

“People thought it was too odd when I said that my Dad and my ’Uncle’ were in love with each other. So, I just switched to calling him Father and he, actually, doesn’t seem to mind.”

Pansy went, “Aww.” and he couldn’t help chuckling.

A series of tiny screams from the spider, _“Ahhhh, ahhhh.”_

Draco exclaimed, “ **Hey** , where are you going ?” as the spider jumped off his hand.

_“A-waaay, away, farther and farther a-waaay.”_

Couldn’t help that he had to face-palm to smother his fresh laughter at the spiders answer.

_‘Spider musical, much ? Just needed one more for a duet. That was weird and there goes our plan of finding more spiders. Hell-fires and feathers. Now, we’ve gotta wait for Hagrid to get back and I’ve gotta wait until Professor Snape finds out what that scale’s from. Well, there’s still Thom, at least.’_


End file.
